The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users by expanding the capabilities of electronic devices and by improving network performance. One area in which there is a demand to increase ease of information transfer relates to the delivery of services to a user of an electronic device. The services may be in the form of a particular media or communication application desired by the user, such as a music player, a game player, an electronic book, short messages, email, content sharing, web browsing, etc. Moreover, it is a goal of network operators to provide such services to devices that are enabled to remain mobile, and to provide such services with minimal interruption to provide a good user experience.
These and other services are typically easily provided to electronic devices that are within a coverage area (or cell) of a base station or access point that transmits data wirelessly to mobile electronic devices within the corresponding cell. However, in some remote areas or certain use cases, it may be desirable to provide certain services to devices that are outside the coverage area of the base station.